The Accident
by lucianaforever
Summary: Kagome gets hit by a car on the way to school. How does InuYasha react to this? Will he finally confess his feelings to Kagome? And how does he react to Hojo? Review!
1. Chapter 1

The Accident

Chapter 1: Forgotten

Kagome woke up earlier in the morning than usual and decided that it would be a good time to go back to the feudal era. InuYasha was going to come for her that day anyway. She wrote a quick note for her mother, left it on the counter, and went to the well house with her big yellow back pack.

At her arrival outside the well, she realized that it was still dark out. In no time she made it to Keade's hut to find Miroku awake by the fire.

"Lady Kagome. You're back." It was a simple statement but he had a warm smile on his face.

"Hi, Miroku. What are you doing up?" She sat down next to him.

"Couldn't sleep so I thought I'd make some tea." He offered her some and she gladly took it.

"Thanks… It's odd. I feel like I'm forgetting something." She put her head on her hand.

Miroku thought for a moment. "Didn't you say you had some 'make-up' sort of thing back in your world? Did it get canceled?"

She stood up in a rush "Oh no! I completely forgot!... okay, I'm just going to leave everything here. I'll be back in a few hours. Okay? I'll see you then!"

"Uh..okay. Good-bye." _Jeez, this must be important_, thought Miroku, _I just hope we can keep InuYasha from going for a little bit longer._ He sighed. _Probably not._

Kagome jumped out of the well in her own world ran upstairs and grabbed her school things.

She had very little time at this point and started to run. She could not miss this make-up test _again._

As she got closer and closer to her school she could see her friends. Yes all she had to do now was cross to the street and she was there. She took a deep breath of relief.

All her friends turned and waved "Hi, Kagome!"

"Hi!" She waved back and crossed to street. Before she knew it she was on the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Pain like no other

Everyone was screaming. Kagome wanted to know what happened. Then she felt the incredible pain ripping through her torso. The first person she saw was Hojo. He was yelling at some one to call 9-1-1 and then turned back to her and was yelling at her to hold on. She looked around and saw her friends crying.

She was looking for the one person who could make the pain go away. He wasn't there. He wasn't there to save her.

This hurt worse than any injury she'd ever gotten from any kind of demon. She felt like someone had ripped through her stomach. The pain got worse and worse. She started to scream louder and louder. She coughed up something wet and sticky.

She heard sirens.

Everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Forgot this in the previous Chapters: I do not own InuYasha

Chapter 3: News

"InuYasha!" Miroku yelled.

"Don't try and stop me! I don't care if she had anything to do! She was here this morning! She can't just pick up and leave right after!"

"InuYasha! It sounded really important!"

"I don't care about what's important! I want her back here!"

Shippo muttered "Oh _really now?"_

InuYasha blushed then hit Shippo on the back of the head.

"I'm gonna go get her and bring her back _now! _I care about what the hell is going on in her world!" With that, he jumped into the well, and a blue glow surrounded him. The moment he jumped out of the well he could tell that no one was home. I assumed Kagome was at 'school' and headed that direction.

The closer and closer he got the more he smelled dry blood.

"Kagome?" he wondered. _How? Everything here is much safer than in my world._

When he got there, there were black and white cars with weird lights on them and a bunch of people around. He walked over and saw lots of blood on the ground.

"Hey, it's Kagome's boyfriend," one of her still crying friends said.

He jumped to them.

"What the hell happened? And where's Kagome?" He demanded.

"Kagome… Well, K-k-kagome… got… h-h-hit b-b-by…"

"By what?"

"A car!" And she started to bawl some more, the other girls comforted her.

_What's a car?_ InuYasha wondered. _Wait! I remember! Those things she said humans ride in to get around faster. Those things are lie giant metal demons… One blow could kill any weak human… wait… no._

"WHERE IS SHE?" He yelled.

"At the city hospital," one of the police said. "We can take you if you want." He opened the passenger door.

"No thanks, just give me some damn directions!"

"Uh.. ok." The cop gave him the directions and InuYasha took off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Is she awake?

Hojo was sitting in the waiting room crying. He had seen everything.

Kagome walking across the street with her beautiful smile that was obviously for him. A screech. Her hitting the car with a loud BOOM. Her books everywhere. Her blood painting the blacktop red. Running to her. Trying to save her.

_I saw her eyes… she was looking for something… someone… she couldn't see me. Was she blinded by her blood?... When she gets out of here, I should get her some therapeutic bath salts… that would be good…_

Kagome was unconscious in her hospital bed. The doctors had told her family that she had hit her head on the windshield, and that a shard of glass had been shot into her torso. She had lost lots of blood and was lucky to be alive.

Her family was also in the lobby along with Hojo. Souta was sobbing, Gramps was trying to look tough while he prayed, and Mrs. H looked as if she was in shock with just a few tears.

While she was unconscious, the glass had been taken out and her head was bandaged up.

Her doctor came out and immediately Mrs. H stood up.

"Is she awake?" She quickly asked.

He shook his head. "Sit down." Mrs. H did so. "Kagome's condition is medically stable but I don't know when she will wake up. From this kind of head injury, few ever do. But I have seen many cases where if a loved one just talks to her of is even near she may wake up… I suggest that maybe her mother may go first, then her grandfather, Souta here, her friends… does she have possibly a boyfriend?"

"Yes." Hojo immediately spoke up.

"Alright. Well, Who ever is ready may go."

Mrs. H stood up, and walked into her daughter's hospital room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Dream confession

Kagome was dreaming.

She was in the feudal era and was walking in the InuYasha forest when she saw soul collectors. _Kikyo…_ thought Kagome. She quickly followed. Upon her arrival she saw InuYasha and Kikyo in a deep embrace.

"Come with me," said Kikyo.

He nodded and kissed her deeply. Kagome tried to yell for him but he felt still very far away. The ground opened below them but InuYasha just smiled. Kagome ran to them and grabbed InuYasha's shoulders and force him away from Kikyo.

He turned and looked at her while slowly sinking. "Why do you do this? Why do try to force me to leave the one I love?" A tear welled in each eye…

_Something's off,_ thought Kagome, _InuYasha never cries…_

Just then he looked at Kikyo and frowned. Then looked back at Kagome. He then heard him say what she had hoped he would never say to her. "Why would I settle for a copy, when I could have the original?"

She shut down and dropped to her knees, "Why? Why would you do this to me now?"

"Because it's true," she heard Kikyo say.

InuYasha then placed his hand on her chest, right where her heart was, and gave a good shove. Not only did it hurt physically but it was like her heart had shattered. She slammed against a tree.

At that point, long familiar tentacles wrapped around her and held her to the tree. InuYasha turned and looked at her with an evil grin. Then she knew it wasn't InuYasha, nor was that Kikyo. The faces shifted and Naraku became present… _but… Naraku is dead… _

The tentacles squeezed tighter and tighter but she didn't scream from that, the pain in her chest and torso hurt too much to even pay attention to that. Naraku laughed, "I won't kill you," he said with a chuckle, "but I'm very sure that _he_ will." He gestured to his left and from behind a tree a demon came out.

It was InuYasha… but it also wasn't. Not to her.

"InuYasha," she whispered.

He growled.

"I love you."

InuYasha was nearing the "hospital" and he only hoped that she was alright…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Hojo's truth

InuYasha arrived at the hospital frustrated and angry. It had taken more time than he'd thought considering that he couldn't read any of the street signs.

He ran into the hospital and was greeted by some women wearing white, and he assumed that they were some of the healers.

"Hello, sir. Do you need – "

"Where's Kagome? She better be just fine!"

"Um, what's her last name?"

"Kagome Higrashi" (spelling?)

She looked over to a receptionist "Look up what room Kagome Higrashi is being treated in."

She nodded then said, "Kagome is in room six on floor three and is being treated for multiple puncture wounds."

InuYasha nodded then ran, "Wait!" He stopped and the nurses looked at him. "What's floor three?"

Hojo decided that it was his turn to go in to see his "girlfriend." In his head, she would wake up to the sound of his voice just like every other romantic story he'd ever read. That wasn't the case.

He walked in and wanted to cry again. Kagome was lying on the bed with too many wires attached to her. He could hear her IV dripping and hoped it was morphine for the pain.

She looked really pale. It looked as if she had two IVs but the other was a bag of blood.

There were bandages on her head and she was covered by a blanket. But he could tell that there were more bandages around her stomach.

He walked to her and took her hand. "Kagome," he said. "Please, wake up. You can't do this too me. I can't take this. I know you've been sick a lot in the past. I hate it. I hate that the world just seems to hate you.

"Kagome, I know you seem to avoid me at times. And it's probably because you don't want to be a burden on me. I don't care. I want you to be with me. We were always perfect for each other. I know I didn't notice you for a long time, but after I did, I couldn't get you out of my mind… Please wake up…" She did nothing…

"Kagome… I'm going to say something that I've been meaning to say for a long time… I… I love you… and I hope that when you wake up, I can say it to your open eyes." He blushed. "If this is something you don't want then please forgive me… but I have to do this once…"

He slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers. Then he jumped.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"


	7. Chapter 7

Author's note: Vacation is coming soon for me and I hope to work on possibly making longer chapters. I feel like I'm cheating you guys, and I'm sorry about that, but this one's a tad longer than the rest of them and believe me, I have the rest of this story planned already. And i also feel that i need to make something clear: KAGOME IS A SENIOR IN HIGH SCHOOL AND IT IS MAY. SOUTA IS IN MIDDLE SCHOOL.

Thanks guys

Please Review!

I don't own InuYasha

Chapter 7: Interruption

Things aren't always as they seem, but to Hojo, what he saw was death. And it was coming fast. He blushed and stood up straight. He knew that this silver haired man had seen everything but he played the innocent card.

"Hello. My name's Hojo. And you are?" He flashed a smile and held out a hand.

"None of your damn business!" He growled and cornered Hojo.

Hojo's eyes grew wide with fear. _What are those…? Dog ears? And fangs? _He looked down at the hand that was now picking him up by the collar of his shirt. _Claws…?_

"Who the hell do you think you are for taking advantage of Kagome like that? I outta rip your throat out!" He growled even louder and he threw Hojo at the door but missed and got slammed into the wall. Hojo grunted.

"Hey, if you're going to act like this, we might as well take this outside!" Hojo yelled. But InuYasha hadn't heard him.

After he had thrown him he had turned and said "Kagome! Are you okay?"

InuYasha froze. He knew that the Hobo-What's-His-Face had been touching her, he didn't like it, but he hadn't seen what she looked like…

InuYasha turned and looked at Hojo. "Get out." He flatly said.

"What?"

"Get out."

Hojo's eyes widened and he stood, brushed his clothes and left the room, only to tell Kagome's mother what had just taken place.

"Well, that's InuYasha for you." Souta was still stifling but still spoke to Hojo about it. "I mean, what are you gonna do? InuYasha is like Kagome's boyfriend. It's only expected. How else would he react?"

Hojo's eyes widened. "Boyfriend? But I thought I was…" His eyes flashed with anger.

"They try and act like their not together, but we all know it eventually going to happen between them." Grandpa sighed and Kagome's mother slightly nodded.

"But everyone at school knows. I mean, she acts like she's my girlfriend. We always go on dates…"

Souta sighed. "Honestly Hojo. How many dates have you two actually completed?" Hojo didn't answer.

"Of course," Souta stated. "InuYash does have an old girlfriend. Who knows? Maybe they'll decide to get back together and then you won't have to worry about it. Okay?"

Hojo smiled and nodded.

Souta actually hoped that InuYasha would never get back together with Kikyo. InuYasha was his hero and he wanted him to stay with his sister and become part of the family. It was just that everyone was already so depressed about Kagome's unconsciousness that he didn't want someone who was obviously grieving for his sister to feel bad about another thing. He put hope into Hojo, but he hoped that it was a false hope.

Souta's comment made Hojo's mind clear. He remembered all the times Kagome looked so sad at school and he'd overhear her friends talk about some two-timing boy who kept hurting her. Hojo hated it. He didn't want Kagome to be sad. She could be and would be perfectly happy with him. He didn't want her with some scoundrel that would cheat on her and hurt her. He would have to convince her to stay with him and away from that InuYasha freak, no matter how he did it.

InuYasha pushed the boy out of his mind when he saw Kagome lying on the bed. Bruised and bandaged, he could still smell her blood. He saw the gauze on her head and knew she had been badly injured. _It's my fault…_ He could feel the stinging of tears behind his eyes. But he never cried. It wasn't like him, so he held them back. _I wasn't here…_

He placed his hand in her's. _She's so cold… and her pulse is so weak…_ He looked around and saw mechanical objects all around the room. There were little wires that all attached themselves to Kagome. He dared not touch them.

InuYasha knew that he loved her. He had just never said it. He already knew Kikyo was nothing like Kagome and Kagome nothing like Kikyo. _They may have shared a soul once, but that doesn't mean that they are the same people._ Kagome never asked for him to change for her. She liked him the way he was. He'd heard her say it before.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Hi everyone. As I said previously, I've been working on making the chapters longer and that's coming along better than I expected so YAY! I would also like to thank you all for the fabulous reviews from my amazing readers. Now that I'm done with the thanking I have a few more notices to clear. NARAKU IS DEAD. He died only a week or two prior to when this story takes place. KIKYO IS ALIVE. She never died. She played small roles in the fight against Naraku. I know I haven't put too much Sango and Miroku or Shippo in this story but that this point they have no place in it, but expect them to come into the story eventually. I've also been asked to include more of Kagome's family in this but I don't find them entirely relevant to this specific plot. Or at least not yet. Well, once again, REVIEW!

Oh and I don't own InuYasha characters.

Chapter 8:

InuYasha sat and sat with out a word, constantly holding her hand. She looked so frail. He didn't want to break the silence. If he did he'd feel like she was awake, then he'd wait for her response and nothing would happen.

He sat there for what seemed like days, but it was only about an hour. He would go from looking at her face to her hand that was protected by his.

_When_, he refused to think 'if,' _she wakes up, nothing like this will ever happen again. I swear…_ His hand tightened on hers. He sat listening to her heart beat.

Another half an hour past and he heard her heart grow slow then stop. There was a loud _beep_ with it. His eyes grew wide. He grabbed her shoulders.

"Kagome? Kagome? Kagome, please!" It was the first he'd spoken since Hojo had left and his voice was raspy.

Then two nurses and doctor came rushing in. One said "Sir, you need to leave now." And started to shove him out.

"WHAT? No! I'm not leaving!"

The nurse was already preoccupied with Kagome so InuYasha was just standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong?" One nurse yelled.

"I'm not sure! She must be reacting to some kind of stress!" The doctor yelled back.

InuYasha shoved through them without a thought. He shoved them back so they almost fell. He grabbed Kagome's shoulders and his face was right above hers. He looked right where her eyes were, even though they were closed. He yelled.

"God dammit, Kagome!" he screamed. "Don't you quit on me! You said you would stay! Please! Stay with me! Why? Why are you leaving me?" He didn't care anymore. Tears came out, and they were the first since he was a child. He had never cried after his mother died. Never. "I love you, Kagome! Don't leave! I love you!" He sobbed.

He put his head on her shoulder and kept crying the same thing. Then he realized something. Her heart was beating. Color was in her cheeks. Breath in her lungs. He sighed in relief.

He plopped down in a chair, scooted as close as possible to her bed and took her hand. He wiped the tears off with his sleeve and continued to look at her face.

He knew what he said had been true. He did love her. _But did my confession really just save her...? Does that mean she...?_ He shook his head. _No, that's impossible. Who would actually "love" someone like me? With Kikyo, it wasn't real… but is it possible?_

A small smile, the first of the day, formed on his face as he looked down at her calm face, no longer mangled. Then his eyes widened with shock. _Is she waking up?_ Her nose crunched up a little and he saw her throat as she swallowed. Her eyes slowly peeked open.

"Kagome…?" He whispered, eyes wide.

She sighed. "Inu…Yasha…? What… happedned?" She whispered.

"Kagome." He leaned down and gently hugged her shoulders with his eyes squeezed tight, enjoying the feel of her body finally holding him too.

"InuYasha, are you okay?" Concern grew in her eyes when he pulled away. He laughed a bit. "What?"

"Well, you almost died in me and here you are asking if _I'm_ okay!" Then he realized what he had said.

"I almost died?" InuYasha looked down and didn't answer. "InuYasha?" He still didn't. "Tell me. Please." He looked up at her.

"Well – "

"Kagome!" Souta and Hojo yelled in sync.

"Souta? Hojo?" InuYasha let out a low growl when she said _the boy's_ name. He saw Kagome shoot him a glance and he mumbled "Tell you later" she nodded. "InuYasha was about to tell me what happened to me. Maybe you could all tell me since I don't exactly remember too much."

They told her everything. InuYasha said nothing. He just looked at Kagome with a smile when she spoke and glared at Hojo-the-Hobo when he spoke.

InuYasha couldn't wait to get a moment alone with her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Realization

"Kagome! What do you think you're doing!" InuYasha walked over to the hospital bed. She had been stuck in it for four days now and she didn't like it. InuYasha visited everyday and he had only left for his time once and it was only for an hour. Kagome had wanted him to tell Miroku, Shippo, and Sango what had happened. Other than that, InuYasha only left to relieve himself and to go nag nurses to bring them some food because they were _both _hungry.

Even when visiting hours were over, he'd climb the side of the building and sit in the chair in her room. She tended to wake up early so they would chat for a bit then InuYasha would leave then immediately walk through the main entrance of the hospital. As always, he was overprotective, and now he would be even more protective. Even of what the doctors did. Kagome didn't know how many doctor's lives he was threatened when they had come into her room to give her a shot, more IV, even check her breathing. The nurses thought he was being "a cute boyfriend."

Her feet were slung over the edge of the bed and then she was standing up. He had just gone to tell a nurse that Kagome was hungry but had come back soon after.

"InuYasha, I'm tired of lying here in this dumb bed doing nothing! I at least have the right to get up and stretch my legs for a bit!" Her brow furrowed a bit.

"Kagome." He put his hands on her shoulders. Then gave in. "Fine, dammit." He grumbled. A big smile lit her face.

"Why don't we go walk in the hall," she suggested.

"We?" He looked at her. If she wanted time alone, he would have followed her anyway. _Odd…_

"Ya."

"Um… Okay, Kagome," he said unsurely.

"Mm-Kay!" She quickly grabbed her hand. His eyes grew in surprise, but relaxed when they started walking. Nurses smiled gently as they passed or told them not to stay up for too long, but other than that, no one interrupted them.

InuYasha was content and happy. Kagome was safe. Naraku was dead. It seemed as though everything would go right eventually. He was ready. He knew he loved her. He had finally said it, but she hadn't heard it. Or at least he thought she might have not heard it. He was nervous. He was ready. He looked down at her. He knew there was a possibility that she would reject him. _A high one…_ he thought._ Even if she did reject me, I would still watch over her._ He blushed slightly and smiled.

"Kagome?" She didn't look at him. _Oh no… what did I do? _"Kagome? What's the matter?" His smile dropped and his brows furrowed. They stopped.

"InuYasha, I'm sorry." His eyes widened and she looked up at him. He could see little tears in her big eyes. "I've been keeping you here. I don't know how long I'll have to stay… and well, if you need to go back for any reason, then you should… I'm sure you'd rather be with the others than with me right now. I'm not much company. I'm filled with so many pain medications I can't even think straight. Please, just go… don't see me like this anymore… Ugh… I'm so stupid… I'm crying. I feel like an idiot…" She whipped her tears away. "You should just leave now. I'll just go back to my room… Goodb – "

She gasped when he pulled her into a hug.

"Don't say that," he said into her hair. "You promised to stay by my side. So don't push me way… not after…" _Not after I almost lost you… _She gently wrapped her arms around him and put her face on his shoulder. "I'm not going anywhere. And it's not like we have to do anything. Naraku is gone. We aren't on a schedule anymore. All I want is for you to heal and live, got that?"

"Mm-hmm" She started to cry again.

"What's wrong now?"

She shook her head.

_I love you, InuYasha…_

Final Author's Note: Well, everyone, I'm done. It was short and it was sweet, but I would like to thank all of my amazing readers and reviewers. I'm a little shocked. This story had only been up for a few weeks and it already has over 30 reviews!

Also, I know I'm evil to not have InuYasha actually confess for real nor have a kiss in there. BUT I have also good news for you.

I am officially announcing a SEQUEL! I came up with a few ideas and since this story got such a good response, I will be posting "The Recovery" ASAP. The first chapter is in progress. Keep checking my profile to see when it comes up.

Once again, I thank you all and I love you!

Oh and I DON'T OWN INUYASHA!


	10. Chapter 10

AUTHOR's NOTE!

THE RECOVERY is officially online!

I intended to remind you guys earlier but forgot!

Just this moment Chapter 3 was just uploaded!

Take a look!

Thanks you to all of my amazing readers and I look forward to your reviews and critiques in the future!

LOVE YOU ALL!


End file.
